Ripe With Splendor
by r48
Summary: The MWPSB are called in to follow a string of gruesome murders that have been occurring in the city. While the crimes escalate in violence, the case seems to hit too close to home for one member of the team. Guided by Makishima Shogo, 17 year old Ryouta, embraces his unhealthy love for his best friend, Kentarou. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. Contains BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Ripe with Splendor**

-Episode I- 

_Part I_

First was the smell – an undeniable stench of sweat and cheap perfume with a mix of cigarette smoke. It was ashy and dry, causing his throat to constrict painfully. He held back a cough in order to maintain his concentration. There was also the faintest stench of alcohol lingering in the air or perhaps it was due to his own breath, in which he inhaled deeply and tasted on his tongue.

Second the noises – shameless boasting of old filthy men and the giggles of whores that hung onto every word. Casual bragging, mostly lies, and the encouraging laughter of ones who only wanted to steal them of their riches. Perpetual chatter of the lower class, distinguished only as the permanent filth in a person's character that even Sibyl can not fix or get rid of.

Sight – nothing but darkness. He had placed his head onto his folded arms on the table earlier but from memory, it was dark and dimly lit with different coloured lights that provided more heat than light in reality. A mixture of red, orange, and yellow illuminated the room in the center, ignoring the far corners of the bar where patrons were surely enjoying themselves in the most sensual way. The heat enhanced the odours, patrons of the bar almost coughed out their lungs on arrival; it was an acquired taste or rather, a smell that disappeared once having been exposed to it long enough.

There were other sounds too if one were to listen closely; a cheap music player humming a fast tune with a heavy bass and not enough treble. The dingy cloth scrubbing away at the stains on the glass the bartender held in his hand. He tilted his head and there were the muffled exchanges between men and women; the kind of talk meant only for private that would surely cause any stranger to blush. However, once mixed with alcohol, hearts became braver and voices echoed throughout the entire room. There was also the rare intelligent remark here and there only to be forgotten by an inexcusable and utterly unnecessary use of profanities.

What a shame, he thought.

Who uttered these words; he did not know nor care. There was only the darkness behind his eyelids and the amplified vibrations of drinks being put down on the counter. He would curl his fingers around his glass reflexively, tapping his fingertips on it ever so often as to connect himself back to the place he had decided to play in for the night. This place with the cheap adults and the homeless, jobless, lost causes even according to Sibyl was strangely endearing. He felt oddly comforted being completely blind to his surroundings, the night slipping by in the company of strangers.

He had settled in comfortably when he felt a firm hand grab him by the shoulder.

"Ryo, let's go." A shaking urgency resonated in his hushed voice. "Come on, get up."

He didn't bother lifting his head. The voice was not that of a stranger and his shoulder tingled from where he had been touched. Instead, he smirked into his sleeve; he was not quite ready to leave just yet.

"I feel daring tonight, Ken." He mumbled before turning his head to the side, his eyes adjusted quickly to the light. "Don't you?"

Susumu Kentarou's face remained pale and panicked, stress evident in his eyes. He leaned in closer to whisper the words again in his ear. "Ryouta, I'm serious."

Ah, he's using my full name, Ryouta thought. Kentarou's nose seemed a little red as if he were about to cry from fright. How absolutely adorable, he noted.

Oosuno Ryouta found it quite insulting to him that his friend Kentarou, whom Ryouta affectionately nicknamed Ken didn't agree with his daring. He pouted into his folded arms.

"No need to worry," Ryouta began with a wave of his hand. "Absolutely no need. Here, have another drink." He lifted his head finally and beamed at his friend who had jerked away from him due to the sudden movement.

He gestured to the glass in his hand now empty of any liquid, filled only with the ice that had barely begun melting. He shook it slightly; the ice rang invitingly like chimes.

"Huh," He took an exaggerated look into his glass, closing one eye like one would if they were looking into a magnifying glass. "In fact, I'll order one too."

Ryouta felt his eyes glaze over at the sudden head movement and the room spun wildly. His eyes droopy and heavily lidded only made out the outline of Kentarou who had begun shaking him violently once again.

Kentarou leaned in closer "Ryouta, let's leave. You're drunk." He pleaded again in a hush. Vibrant green eyes shifted about frantically at the strangers seated at the surrounding tables. How he loved those eyes.

Ryouta groaned and turned his head around to scan the room. "What the hell are you looking around like that for?" His eyes swept over the surrounding tables. Everyone was absorbed in their own little world. No one would be paying attention to the two underaged boys here.

"Nothing. Nobody." Kentarou pouted. "I just want to get going, alright?"

Ryouta snorted. "If it's nothing then we aren't leaving."

Kentarou scratched his head, his floppy brown hair pointed every which way tucked under a knitted beanie. He furrowed his brow and pointed a guilty look towards Ryouta. "I can't believe I came here with you." He complained, throwing his hands out in front of him. The watch on his wrist caught a light and reflected a bright light onto the ceiling, catching the eye of an overweight customer with a woman draped over his arm. His eyes narrowed at the watch before Ken tugged nervously on his sleeve and pulled it over his watch.

Kentarou clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Come on now."

"Kentarou, relax. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you." Ryouta teased. He tilted his head back, and stretched it to the right then the left while the room blurred at the edges. He brightened up, stretching the grin on his face even wider. "You know what; I'll even buy you a drink and another one after that. As many as you like!" He slapped Kentarou on the back playfully.

"Order more? Who are you kidding? Look at you right now, drunk beyond belief and who knows what else in your system. It's been hours and we have class tomorrow. Let's go." Kentarou slid off the bar stool, feet touching the ground and arm resting on the bar counter. He placed his other hand on his hip and stared pointedly at Ryouta as if he were scolding a small child.

Ryouta bit back the remark about Kentarou looking like a mother. Instead, he reached up with both arms and stretched in an exaggerated manner.

"But I have all this money with me. It would be a shame to keep it in my pocket." Ryouta whined loudly. He looked around, meeting the beady eyed gaze of the man that had eyed Kentarou's watch previously.

"Ryouta, don't say that so loud!" Kentarou hissed. "I don't want another drink, let's leave."

"You're so scared." he scoffed.

"and you're so obviously just trying to waste my time. Would you please stop trying to pick a fight with me?"

Kentarou tugged on his sleeve urgently but he dismissed him with a wave.

"Ken, trust me. I would never let anyone hurt you. Stay with me a little longer." Ryouta grabbed Kentarou firmly by the shoulder, staring into his eyes. He gently slid his hand down Kentarou's arm until he grasped his hand. He looked up at the standing Kentarou, making a rather sincere yet mischievous expression. Once he noticed the slight tint of warmth on Kentarou's cheeks, he smiled brilliantly then turned his attention to the bartender.

"Hey bartender, how about a couple more, please?" He asked cheerfully. Ryouta picked up his glass with a hand and waved it in the air like it were a bell.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him. He had been watching the two of them throughout their little spout. "I appreciate the business kid but shouldn't you be leaving soon? You have school tomorrow don't you?"

Ryouta raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you? You've sold us drinks before."

"I'm just saying, kid." The bartender continued wiping down the glass in his hand with a shrug. "Might be time for you two to get going."

Ryouta rolled his head back to take a look at the ceiling before snapping his eyes back on the bartender. His unnecessary badgering had dampened his mood.

How dare he, Ryouta thought. Don't insult me when I'm with Ken. "And I'm just saying, get us boys another drink". He slammed the glass in his hand down on the bar table causing Kentarou to jump.

"Ryo!" Kentarou yelped.

"Kid, you need to calm down. Watch your hue." The bartender said after stumbling a few steps back from the boys. His eyes scoured the rest of the room nervously. A few heads had already turned to their direction.

"I keep my hue nice and clear, thank you." Ryouta mused. "Now, are you going to give me and my friend another?" Ryouta had jumped off the stool and planted his feet squarely at the bartender with his hands clenched into tight fists.

The pounding in his head throbbed at his temples. The room shone brightly, like the colours were frantically trying to escape the inanimate objects to which they were confined to.

Not in front of Ken, he thought.

"Ryo, I don't want any. Let's go." Kentarou grabbed his arm to pull him away from the scene.

"Shut up!" Ryouta shoved Kentarou hard on the chest. Kentarou lost his grip and staggered back a few paces from Ryouta.

"Ryo…" Kentarou's eyes widened at the sudden force and he stood there, motionless and mouth open wide at Ryouta.

Ryouta's face fell as he realized what he had done and his rage dissolved instantly. "Sorry…" he began sheepishly. He reached out his hand for Kentarou's, completely forgetting about the bartender but Kentarou continued moving back. His entire expression one of hurt and betrayal.

"Ken, I'm really sorry" he tried again. "I didn't mean it. You know I didn't." He stepped forward with an outreached hand. Ryouta cringed as Kentarou pulled back his hand and hid it behind his back. The rejection made his heart constrict painfully.

Kentarou began shaking his head slowly. "Ryouta, you're right…I'm scared." His voice shook as he replied. He continued backing away until he bumped into the bar stool behind him.

Having witnessed their fallout, the bartender came forward and leaned against the countertop, his eyes darting between Ryouta and Kentarou. "Look kid, come on, your friend is scared. He wants to leave. I'll serve you guys again next time, just take a hike and cool down for tonight."

The intrusive behaviour of the bartender wound Ryouta up even more and once again, the beating of his heart amplified. "Shut up! It's your fault Ken is so scared." He spat.

Ryouta pointed accusingly at the bartender. "If you had just given us what I asked for, you damn stupid son of a bitch!" Ryouta's face had become so heated he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. His voice shook with rage and he sounded animalistic even to his own ears. "Hurry! Go back! Back to what it was like before! Ken, it was him! He didn't listen to me. I didn't mean to shove you - it was all because of him!" Ryouta looked frantically at Kentarou whose eyes had begun to water.

"Ryouta stop…please." Kentarou pleaded.

Even standing so far apart, Ryouta could see Kentarou's shoulders shaking. He would apologize to Kentarou first, it was childish of him to take out his aggression on his friend. He tried to calm down, exhaling slowly to try and reassure Kentarou. Once he knew his voice to be steady, he tried again to persuade him.

"Kentarou, please. I'm sorry. Sit back down and I'll get you what you want, alright?" Ryouta tried to best to make his voice soothing but Kentarou began shaking his head. He changed his tactic. "We can leave, is that better? We can leave now and find somewhere else to go. Please forgive me, Ken."

"That's not it, Ryo. It's you. You're scaring me and I can never figure you out. One minute you're so kind then the next…"He slowly began shaking his head, unable to finish his sentence. "Just...what are you doing, Ryo? I'm leaving. Without you." The tears had begun spilling over and his nose had begun to run too. Kentarou tugged on the sleeves of his sweatshirt and turned his back to Ryouta, leaving him in the bar as he looked on.

It was the first time that Kentarou had ever left his side.

Ryouta's head began to pound and his heart raced erratically. The room was starting to shake again. He closed his eyes and squatted down like he had been taught and began taking deep breaths. He grabbed an ice cube from his glass and clenched it in his fist as he had been taught and waited for it to melt along with his rage. But the room continued to spin, the pounding in his ears boomed, and his heartbeat became unpredictable. His legs began to shake uncontrollably, he completely lacked control of his body.

I can never figure you out, Ryouta repeated Kentarou's words in his head.

The pounding in his head continued at his fretting. The blood within him boiled until he felt his neck heat up. He began sweating a warm glistening sweat like he had just finished running a marathon. The ice cube had almost completed melted but he did not feel any better. Ryouta swayed side to side and threw the remains of his ice cube to the side and wiped his damp fingers onto his jeans. He grabbed his head roughly as to stop the thought of Kentarou's rejection. He pushed his palms into his temples and grabbed his hair, tugging harshly then throwing away the strands onto the dirty floor.

"Kid, are you alright?" The bartender reluctantly peered over from the countertop as Ryouta grunted painfully.

The sound of the bartender's voice jarred his thoughts but it also made his world finally stopped spinning. It was not him that Ken was upset with. It was the bartender who had started this whole situation. Ken had it all wrong. The clarity he received from this was overwhelmingly invigorating. No, Ken. You're wrong. It's his fault! His!

Ryouta gripped the glass tightly in his hand, a wide menacing grin on his face threatened to split his face in two. Ryouta threw the glass into the bartender's face. He had aimed the glass well enough and it shattered as it smashed into the bridge of the bartender's nose. An audible crack was heard then followed by the wretched scream of the bartender. Glass shards clung onto his skin and small cuts began to bleed all over his face. The blood started to trickle down his face like tears.

The bartender writhed and wrangled, trying to get the glass out of his eyes. With each blind swipe at his face, the glass dug deeper and deeper into his skin until the bartender was in a frantic state, blinded and in the utmost pain.

"Someone! Someone! Help me please!" He waved his arms helplessly as the attendants of the bar caught on. Screams came from the women that dangled on the arms of filthy men while the bartender screamed frantically, knocking over bottles of alcohol. The people dropped what they were doing and began rushing for the door. Patrons pushed each other out of the way and toppled over each other to get out quickly.

Ryouta was in hysterics. The screams of the people as they ran outside, frightened by the bleeding bartender, eyes damaged by the shards of glass. The horrendous sight gave him a high he would have never thought possible. It was invigorating, euphoric even. His vision had stopped shaking yet his heart was still pounding. He welcomed the rhythmic beating of his heart, excited by the fact that this chaos had been his doing. Kentarou would be so proud of him, he imagined. How could he miss this? The bartender that had tore them apart had gotten what he deserved!

"Too much fun! This is perfect!" He clutched his stomach and began shouting at nobody and nowhere in particular. "Look at the people, Ken! Sheep, each and every one of them! Running away, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as if they were lost of a shepherd." Ryouta stumbled back to his feet, his body swaying back and forth. He leaned against the counter to support himself as his torso buckled from his glee.

"You fucking brat!" The bartender had regained at least some composure. The blood had mixed with his tears causing it to run faster down his cheeks. He had realized the futility of rubbing the glass out of his eyes and he lunged forward, throwing the board up between the bar and the sitting area guided only by the sound of Ryouta's cackling laughter.

Ryouta kicked the bar stool in front of him causing it to collapse in front of the bartender who proceeded to trip over it. The unsuspecting man fell hard to the floor, clutching his body in pain. He had braced his fall with his hands, the glass shards from the previously broken glass wedged itself into his fingers and palms. Ryouta laughed uproariously at the bartender's pathetic state.

Ryouta continued laughing until the bartender stopped moving. He collected himself enough to walk over to the body. The bartender appeared to still be breathing but only weakly. His large body curled into fetal position. A grotesque face of tears, sweat, and blood laid in a pool of blood, glass, and spilled alcohol. Ryouta narrowed his eyes and gave him a couple swift kicks in the abdomen. The bartender made no attempt to fight back and he laid motionless, receiving every kick aimed at him. Without an opponent willing to fight back, Ryouta had no interest in him. He stared down at the body of the bartender expressionlessly.

"Never insult me in front of Ken again. Never make Ken look at me like that again." He spat onto the bartender's face. "Never take away my Ken."

Ryouta turned his attention away from the bartender and onto the rest of the bar. It was virtually empty for now.

The police should be on it's way given the increased stress level in the area, Ryouta thought. It would be best to leave.

He ruffled his hair roughly and dusted off his button up shirt. With one more wicked smirk, he slid past the counter and grabbed a couple bottles of liquor from the shelves. He hastily shoved them into his backpack and nested them between his schoolwork before zipping it up and heaving it up and over his shoulder. A quick glance at the counter alerted him to a few bills lying on the counter from an all too kind customer and he grabbed those too, stuffing them into his jean pocket.

The night had gone surprisingly well, he thought momentarily before an image of Kentarou's hurt face flashed in his mind. His upbeat mood quickly left him and he wondered how tomorrow would go when he was to see him again. He would never do anything to hurt him, surely Ken knew that.

So why did he start crying when he looked at me? Ryouta bit his lip. What did I look like in Ken's eyes?

As he began heading towards the door, the frail whimpers of the bartender caused him to remember the pathetic body writhing on the floor. Just thinking of the man twisted Ryouta's face into one of disgust. He smirked at the face of the bartender, tears and blood still streaming down his face. The metallic stench of blood was revolting.

"You think I'm done with you, Mr. Bartender?" He teased. Ryouta wound back his left foot, striking the side of the bartender as he lay on the ground. Again and again, Ryouta unleashed several kicks, each striking the bartender with deadly force until he had given up crying for help, silent tears leaving streaks down his battered face.

"Absolutely pathetic." Ryouta said. "Ken left me because of you, old man! If Ken doesn't forgive me I'll come back here and kill you! Don't you dare try to separate Ken and me again."

"Maybe he just doesn't understand you." A calm voice added suddenly.

Ryouta stopped midway through another kick. He turned to where the voice had come from. It was the first time he noticed the frail looking white haired man seated in a lone booth, long pale fingers holding open a thick hardcover book. If he were to guess, the man was not much taller than Ryouta himself if at all. He did appear older than Ryouta, calmly watching from a distance, the edges' of his lips slightly upturned.

"What the hell? There was still someone here?" Ryouta said nonchalantly.

"I've been here the entire time." The man replied, settling the book he was reading down softly on the table. He placed a hand gently over it's cover. "I like coming here to watch people."

"Watch people? You some kind of freak?" Ryouta turned his body to face the individual now, a hand placed on his hip. "Aren't you a bit sick in the head, sir?"

"Do you think so?"

"Hmph. I couldn't care less if you were." Ryouta turned back to the bartender. A total freak, he thought as he wound up his leg again.

"Tell me," the stranger began, "what was the feeling you had when your friend left you? Ken…tarou-kun was it?"

Ryouta stopped at the mention of Kentarou's name to look back at the stranger. It sounded completely foreign in the man's voice. A different voice from the ones he had been used to hearing all his life; he wished he could say Kentarou's name with that same voice. It rang with a purity that encompassed everything that Kentarou was to Ryouta. He thought he would like to hear it again.

The bartender hearing the other voice grew desperate and begged, "please sir, help me…"

Ryouta shifted his gaze to the hunched up body of the bartender on the ground then back to the white haired individual sitting at the table. The man didn't even so much as glance at the bartender but chose instead to continue sitting politely with one hand on top of his book and the other resting on his lap. He stared back at Ryouta patiently with a hint of curiosity, waiting for an answer. Ryouta too decided to ignore the pitiful pleading of the bartender as well.

"Why do you care what his name is?" Suspicious, Ryouta turned back to the man sitting alone in the booth. Amber eyes focused on him completely unembarrassed. Half lidded, he looked almost bored sitting there, but Ryouta felt his heartbeat quicken when the man's eyes flashed. He thought he felt a sense of danger dwelling within the white haired man.

This man was not bored, even Ryouta could tell. He was calmly observing Ryouta as if he were something that was not even human. A specimen that interests him - fascinates him and nothing more. However, Ryouta couldn't help feeling interested by the man that had stayed so calm while all others had run outside like chickens with their heads cut off.

Even stranger, this man did not belong in such a place. Long, shiny white hair and soft amber eyes, the man looked almost angelic with his pale features. He was sculpted as if he belonged on a mural or in a painting of some sort. In any world, he did not belong here with the scum of society.

The man continued waiting patiently as Ryouta looked him. He decided to answer as he felt no reason to hide from him. There was no reason to hide, Ryouta thought, he felt this man could already see through him.

"It was the first time he left me." Ryouta said finally. "I really scared him. I really messed up." He shook his head after uttering his last sentence. The guilt felt heavy and he grabbed the back of his neck with his hand, rubbing it roughly as to loosen the knots of stress that had begun to build up.

"Your feelings are not connected to his." The man said simply. "When he left you, you felt one thing and when you started beating the bartender, you felt another. Both of those feelings are yours alone. Tell me, which feeling felt better?"

Ryouta countered. "They led to one another so of course they are connected. Ken has always been with me, and I made him so scared. I lashed out at him and he left me. It was the bartender's fault so I gave him what he deserved. It felt good. It felt right but it would have felt better if Ken were with me. I wanted Ken to join me."

Ryouta crossed his arms. He shook his head, never having really thought about these questions himself. No, he was wondering the wrong things, swept up in this man's pace. "What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't" He replied simply. "I only like to see the splendor of an individual's soul." His eyes flashed. "I want to see your splendor."

Ryouta tilted his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryouta snapped. "What splendor?"

He chuckled to himself before kicking some dirt on the floor close to his feet. "You think my soul has splendor? Are you trying to hit on me?" Ryouta snorted. "I'm flattered really but all I see is Ken. Though I do think you already know that." Ryouta began walking away from the man.

What a nut case, he thought. "You should be leaving soon mister, before the police get here. I think I can hear the sirens already." He laughed.

The man ignored his mocking and in turn, asked a question to Ryouta's retreating figure. "Do you not see the splendor in Kentarou-kun's soul? Is it impossible that I see the same in you?"

Ryouta stopped abruptly before looking back at the man in the booth. "Unbelievable. You're actually trying to hit on me aren't you?"

The man ignored him again. "The way you look at him is so interesting, I can't help but to be intrigued. Are you trying to protect him, are you trying to scare him into needing it? Into needing you?"

"You're full of shit" Ryouta scoffed. "Kentarou is kind and gentle. He doesn't get angry when he should. He's too good of a person for that. I help him just as he helps me. That's all there is."

The man leaned back in his chair as if in realization. He closed his eyes like he were absorbing the sun's rays for the first time. A slow smile graced his beautiful face before he spoke. "You're not alone in this world."

Ryouta smirked like he had already known. "And what about you mister?"

"Me? Well of course, I am alone."

Ryouta let out a chuckle. "And how's that working for you? In an age where people depend solely on the Sibyl System, you have the audacity to claim to be alone? Where every person has a role, has an identity, has a place to belong to. You try to find your answers, your "splendor" among the trash of society that even Sibyl does not want? Are you mocking me, mister?"

He laughed again before placing his hand mockingly over his heart. "That which needs to be done is carried out by those capable. Such is the grace bestowed upon mankind by Sibyl." Ryouta let his hand fall to his side before glaring mockingly at the man. "What are you then, a garbage man?"

The man had opened his eyes again as Ryouta waited for an answer. "We should get going, Ryouta-kun." He brushed himself off quickly and picked up his book casually off the table. As the man approached Ryouta, he had to fight back the urge to fall back a step in his presence. The man was uniquely terrifying in a way that Ryouta had never felt before. Once again, he felt an aura of danger around him.

"Shall we, Ryouta-kun?" The man asked again.

He felt slightly invaded with the man knowing his name and him not the same.

"Who are you mister?" Ryouta narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"My name is Makishima Shogo. I'm interested in you, Ryouta-kun. Perhaps you can show me the splendor of the individual."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Ryouta said. He looked back down at the cowering bartender lying on the floor. "But if this interests you, then you must be some kind of twisted." He smirked.

Makishima smiled back before walking towards the exit. "I would rather not run into the MWPSB tonight and I assume you feel the same."

Ryouta nodded. "You're finally making sense, Makishima." Ryouta jogged up to walk beside Makishima. He shifted his bag on his shoulder before slowing down to match Makishima's pace. "Well, I've had my fun."

"There is one more thing." Makishima stopped abruptly. "Would you like to kill him?" He asked this casual as if he were mentioning the weather to a stranger on the street.

Ryouta turned back to the motionless body of the bartender. His lip jutted out as he thought for a moment. "No, not tonight." He intended to mimic Makishima's casual expression but he fell short even to his own ears. Ryouta studied the body of the bartender silently for a moment with a small shake of his head.

"See you later, mister bartender." He said coldly.

Makishima and Ryouta calmly walked out of the bar and into the street. The street sirens were gradually getting louder but it was still early enough that a crowd had not gathered outside. The street was relatively quiet, with few individuals bundled up for warmth. Their heads bent down into their phones, as Makishima and Ryouta quietly blended into the crowd.

They walked silently for a couple blocks without turning back and by then, the drones had already sealed off the area. People had begun forming a crowd around the bar. An ambulance had parked outside as well, and a stretcher rushed into the bar.

Ryouta, uncomfortable with the drawn out silence finally thought they were far enough from the bar. He turned to Makishima who continued walking steadily.

"So how do you expect me to show you the splendor of an individual?" Ryouta asked.

"Don't you think you're quite interesting? Just do whatever you feel is satisfying." Makishima replied simply.

Ryouta thought for a moment. "I do what I do because I like doing it. Does life really get any more complicated than that? Is this what your splendor is? If so, how difficult is it for someone to live in splendor?"

"I wonder that too." Makishima continued walking down the street, eyes facing forward as if in deep thought and enjoyment.

"Say…," Ryouta began. "Do you think Ken will forgive me if I show him my splendor?"

He waited in silence as Makishima continued his way forward. When he was sure that he would not receive an answer, Ryouta sighed. He opted to think back to his night at the bar; the pounding of his head, the shaking of the room, and the adrenaline filled thrill of shattering the glass onto the bartender's face. He sighed deeply, "So this is splendor huh…"

If this was his splendor, perhaps this was what he was meant to be. The two were stopped at a street crossing where Ryouta caught a glimpse of a street scanner out of the corner of his eye. He turned to stare at the street scanner, where it's camera had rotated to face him squarely. Ryouta continued to stare it down, unwilling to blink.

The light turned green and he reluctantly turned away to cross the street with the mob who had gathered around him. Though it was still summer, the brisk Autumn air clung desperately onto his body and he stuffed his hands tightly into his pockets as to shield them from the cold. It was then that he felt the crumpled up bills that he stole from the bar. He had walked a bit ahead of the crowd and Makishima so once he crossed, he stopped to turn back around to wait for him.

As he watched the light flicker red, and Makishima so beautiful and poised walk with the crowd around him, Ryouta's eyes were drawn back to the street scanner from before. Makishima had made his way across the street at this point and had stopped silently beside Ryouta, as if to wait for him. He also turned around to see what had garnered Ryouta's attention. Makishima stared at the street scanner camera as well while Ryouta turned to sneak a glance at Makishima's reaction. A shudder went down his spine when he saw that Makishima was smiling.

"You should smile too. For Sibyl." Makishima said. With that, he turned back around and continued walking forward while Ryouta stood in place.

Ryouta was unsure of what to think. He kept his eyes on the street scanner but found himself more concerned with Makishima's retreating figure. He hurriedly gave the scanner a small smile and turned back around to catch up to Makishima. Together, they continued walking on. The faint sound of sirens fading away into the night they left behind.

* * *

 **A.N.** : It has been a long time since I've written a story. This is my first multi-chapter fic so I am even more nervous. I hope to have this story completed by summer's end. I appreciate any and all reviews. I hope you enjoy this story - thank you.

-r48.


	2. Chapter 2

Ripe With Splendor

-Episode I-

 _Part II_

There was something very wrong about leaving the MWPSB in broad daylight with two Enforcers and no case to solve. The weather was predictably pleasant; a perfect day to waste away in an office writing reports and catching up on the paperwork that had been piling up. It was what her superior, Ginoza Nobuchika would expect of her in his absence. To deviate from that predictable and safe plan twisted her stomach into knots. However, Tsunemori Akane found herself walking down the main street of the shopping district, Kougami Shinya to her left and Kagari Shuusei to her right.

It was mid-afternoon, workers and students would have just finished their lunch break so the streets were more crowded than usual. Akane looked around hesitantly as if Ginoza would appear to scold her any minute. It was entirely impossible of course, she knew that she was just being paranoid. But continuing down the street in a blur of suits and faces, made Akane slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the fact that she was sandwiched between two Enforcers. More than likely, it was her guilt for being outside without Ginoza's knowledge or approval. Akane tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she thought back to the morning, when Kagari had come up to her desk with a much too happy expression.

"Here you go, Akane-chan!" Kagari had skipped to her desk, arms outstretched to present his report.

Akane raised her eyebrow. "This is...the report you were supposed to hand in yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" An exaggerated expression of disbelief spread across his face. "I thought it was today!" 

"It was yesterday." Yayoi Kunizuka said. Her eyes never leaving her computer.

Kagari shook his head vigorously. "No way - I could've sworn it was today!" Kagari flicked the report with the back of his hand. "I guess I was just too into this one. I needed the extra time, you see. This is probably the most thorough report you'll ever be given, Akane-chan. Written by yours truly - please read it with care." He finished his speech with a wicked grin and winked at Akane before handing it to her again.

"Ahh...thank you, Kagari-kun." She took the report from him with both hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Masaoka smirk at their childish banter.

Kagari grinned, put his hands into his pockets and leaned back to balance on his heels. He studied Akane's face as she skimmed his report. His head nodding slightly as he watched her eyes dart across the page.

"...it does look pretty good." She concluded after a quick read through. "Thank you, Kagari-kun."

Kagari ruffled the hair on the back of his head and lifted his shoulders like he embodied the sun.

"Well, guess I'm free for the day since the report is done right? Too bad for the rest of you~"

Kougami sighed as he stared at his computer. "We all finished our reports when we were supposed to so we are obviously working on today's work. You're just behind."

Kagari's shoulders slumped. "You're so cold, Kou-chan." To which Kougami didn't reply.

Seeing Kagari still standing in front of her desk with a grin, Akane couldn't help but take the bait. "Kagari-kun...is there something I can do for you?"

Not one to miss out on an opportunity, Kagari slyly sat himself on her desk, leaning in with a plastic sheepish look on his face that made Akane instinctively lean away from him. "Akane-chan, you can read me like a book."

Akane bit her cheek as she continued walking down the street. Kagari had gone ahead of her and Kougami, an obvious skip in his step. His good mood caused him to greet fellow passersby and though they were initially taken aback, his mood was infectious and he was met with warm smiles and friendly waves. Akane was not only immune to this, she was repellent.

Of course he had wanted something, she thought to herself.

Kagari had wanted the limited edition of a game that was being released today. She had heard about it briefly from advertisements on the computer and television, though she paid no mind to it. It was a game released decades ago, but with additional scenes added to the main story and improved graphics. Akane had seen Kagari play the older version on one of his consoles before getting chastised by Ginoza not too long ago. He had promised to treat her to a delicious meal afterwards which prompted Kougami to ask to join them. He had been complaining of the food at the MWPSB lately and Kagari had warmly agreed to treat him as well as long as he came with them to the game shop.

It was a well known rule that Enforcers were not allowed outside unless it was for work so she had initially promised Kagari that she would pick up the game for him. It was Kagari that seemed reluctant in letting her go alone, rattling on about someone trying to steal it from her because it was so rare. It was a transparent excuse, she could figure out that much - he really was just itching to go outside.

As the three continued on their way to the game shop, her conscience had gotten the best of her and she finally spoke up.

"Ginoza-san will be back in the office soon and see that we are gone." She said. Even to her own ears, she sounded desperate and pleading. Akane looked up at Kougami who was walking casually next to her as if asking for help. He seemed completely uninterested in her concern, barely glancing at her as she spoke.

"Like I said," Kagari began, "it's a limited edition release. Do you know how many people are going to try and get their hands on it?" He continued walking gleefully ahead of Akane and Kougami, turning himself backwards in order to face them. Kagari waved his hand in the air as if to sweep away all of her worries. "Besides, Gino-san is going to be interviewing some guy at the hospital today anyways. He shouldn't be back for a while."

"But if he finishes early…" Akane started.

"Then Yayoi said she'd cover for us." Kagari said. "We're already out, Akane-chan." He gracefully spun to dodge a pedestrian coming up beside him. The movement, accompanied with a whistle made it look as if he hadn't a worry in the world. With his back turned, Kagari picked up his pace deliberately rendering him unable to hear Akane's worries.

He's really thought of everything, Akane thought to herself. She sighed as Kagari's figure became smaller and smaller with the distance.

The three of them had arrived to the game shop and as Kagari predicted, a line-up had already formed outside of it. The line was surprisingly long, extending past the shop and the next four adjacent to it. In order to not disturb the rest of the shops on the street, the line up moved itself to the side closest to the street so pedestrians could walk on the sidewalk.

"Wow...so many people." Akane said. For such an old game, she couldn't believe that there were any people who would want it so badly. Especially since all games were available for download at this age.

Kagari squirmed around, hopping on one foot then the other. He brought his fists up to the air. "See? I told you it would be packed! I'm glad I got to come here in person!" He settled himself in line, leaning against the railing while Akane and Kougami followed.

"I'm glad we got here early." Akane mumbled. By the looks of it, less than fifty people were in front of them. The sooner Kagari got the game, the sooner they could leave.

Standing in front of them, Kagari had already started a conversation with the man in front of him.

"...My grandfather used to love this game - I bet he'd play it again if I showed it to him." The man said excitedly. "Well...after I try it out first." He chuckled.

"I can't wait to get my hands on it. I heard a rumour online saying they included an alternate ending." Kagari chimed in.

Akane lost interest in their conversation quickly. She sighed and shifted her weight to her left side, accidentally bumping into Kougami. His hands still in his pockets, he quickly turned his body towards her in surprise. He had been looking around at the crowd of people behind them, ever growing as they lost the end of the line around the street corner.

"Ah...sorry." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

She nodded, brushing herself off. "I'm fine. Did you see something, Kougami-san?"

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing in particular. It's just...noisy."

Office workers and students hurried about, their heads either looking into a cell phone or some other gadget. The road was filled with cars as well - trucks making deliveries, people on scooters, and taxis stopping and going as they please.

Akane smiled at him. "It is a bit different from the sirens you usually hear when going outside, isn't it?"

Kougami nodded.

With a ring of a bell, the shop had opened and people were slowly allowed to enter. Kagari shooed the two of them away, telling them to wait for him to come outside. Kougami and Akane moved to stand at the railing on the other side of the shop. The people behind them excitedly shuffled themselves closer to Kagari to close the gap they had left. They watched Kagari excitedly inch towards the front of the line, his shoulders hunched over and a wide grin on his face.

Akane found it difficult to be upset with him. She smiled to herself. This isn't bad, she thought. He's acting like a child.

"..."

Akane looked up to find Kougami staring at her quizzically.

"Ah sorry...I was just thinking." She said. When Kougami didn't reply, she continued. "I was thinking about how nice this must be for you two...to be going outside without a job to do."

Kougami turned back to look at Kagari. "Yeah, I guess."

Akane had been looking at Kougami but seeing how he wasn't going to continue speaking, she turned back to watching Kagari. He had finally entered the store, they could see him through the window speaking excitedly to the sales clerk.

"Did you look at Kagari's file?" Kougami asked suddenly.

This caught her by surprise. "Oh no, I didn't look." She replied.

"I see." Kougami answered.

Akane bit her cheek. She wasn't being entirely honest. "Kagari-kun did tell me how he was detected when he was five."

Kougami's eyes looked her over quickly before he nodded. "This is good for him."

She wanted to continue speaking to him. "Was your psycho pass always...so high like Kagari-kun?" Akane questioned.

Kougami stood up after leaning against the railing. "No, not really. Hey, he's coming out now."

Akane stood up too as Kagari bounced over to the two of them. His clutched a decorative plastic bag in his left hand.

He lifted up the bag and began pulling the game out. "Look at this! New art and everything. And ha, the old cover on the back." He put the game back into the bag carefully, sighing in satisfaction. "And guess what? First fifty customers get a figure to go with it - they were almost gone by the time it was my turn! Aren't I lucky?" He grinned happily.

A small figure of a warrior looking man was carefully packaged in a decorative box. Akane recognized him as the protagonist of the game. The character was holding the same pose as the one on the cover of the game Kagari had showed them earlier. His facial expression and armour looked like it had been painted on meticulously.

"That being said, I thought you could download this game online." Akane noted.

Kagari's face contorted. "It's a different feeling to get it in your hand, Akane-chan! You have to hold the game to really experience it."

"You still play it on a console though."

"I'm telling you, it's a different feeling completely!" Kagari said exasperatedly. "Akane-chan, I can't help but be a little disappointed in you." He continued on, pointlessly trying to convince her.

Kougami had remained quiet throughout the duration of their bickering.

"So, can we go eat now?" He asked finally. Kougami shifted the position of the jacket he carried in his arm. The two turned their attention to him. Kagari seemed relieved to be able to change the subject and look appreciatively at Kougami.

"Of course! I know this great place to eat. It's super delicious too! Come on, let's go!" He said and he charged happily ahead of them, walking down the sidewalk. Kougami and Akane stared after him before they began following. However, Kagari hurriedly walked back towards them. He pushed the bag into Akane's hand. "Here, Akane-chan. You hold onto this. When, I mean, if Gino-san asks why we were out just say that you wanted to pick up a game and needed a couple bodyguards." He turned back quickly without giving Akane a chance to answer.

"Seriously?" Akane asked his retreating figure. Kougami paid no mind and followed after Kagari. "Seriously." She said again.

With a small sigh, Akane caught up after them and the three headed towards this famous place as described by Kagari.

-xXx-

Ginoza Nobuchika had been escorted to the hospital ward for this afternoon's interrogation by a particularly chatty nurse. He could feel a headache coming on and though he nodded periodically, his attempt to deter her away from talking to him did nothing for the cause. Though he had already read the file the previous night, he took it out again for one final revision. Not to see if he missed anything but rather, to hopefully drive home the fact that he was not interested in anything the nurse was saying to him.

The file was that of a bartender in a rundown part of the city who was involved in a physical alteration the previous night. It seemed there were no witnesses on scene when the MWPSB arrived. Though it might slow down the case, Ginoza was still mildly grateful he could skip walking around that part of the city.

How could you trust witness testimonies from such people anyways, Ginoza thought harshly.

Ginoza continued skimming down the file. The bartender named Mitsurugi Daichi suffered a blow to the face from a smashed glass. The glass shards had caused numerous cuts to his face and eyes, leaving him partially blind. He went into surgery last night and will stay in the hospital to recovery for two weeks. Though the surgery was successful, he required extra time in the hospital due to the damage to his psycho pass. If he did not receive treatment soon, he would be labeled as a latent criminal.

The only witness willing to speak was the victim, Ginoza noted. Not only that, but the victim is suffering from trauma from the incident and he couldn't even see the events happening clearly.

"This is the room, Inspector Ginoza." The nurse said. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Ginoza finally looked up from the file in his hands. "I see. Thank you." He replied curtly. Ginoza held up his ID to the scanner at the door. The scanner light turned green and the door slid open for him. He walked into the hospital room where a large man with bandages over his eyes sat up in his hospital bed. A half finished meal sat on the table to his side along with an empty cup of water. Bruises and scrapes covered the man's arms and his lip was swollen badly. Ginoza grimaced, thankful the man could not see his expression through his bandages. A small arrangement of flowers was placed on a table near his bedside.

The man jolted up, feeling another presence in the room. "Who's there" He demanded. "Is that you, nurse-chan?"

Ginoza walked closer to stand next to the bartender. "My name is Ginoza. I come from the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, Inspector of Unit One. I'm here to talk to you about last night."

The man laid back in his hospital bed. "Okay…" he said hesitantly. "I'm Mitsurugi."

Ginoza opened up his file again. "Mitsurugi-san, can you tell me about what happened last night."

"Sure." Mitsurugi said before recounting the events of the previous night.

Ginoza listened intently and Mitsurugi told him what he remembered. He would answer every so often whenever Mitsurugi paused as to alert him he was still in the room. As he listened, Ginoza studied the extent of his wounds. His body was badly bruised and bandages covered his hands to so all Mitsurugi could do was wave his arms around to make gestures. He would grimace occasionally too, whenever the movements he made were too grand for what his body could handle at the moment.

Ginoza would reply calmly and matter-of-factly. Everything Mitsurugi was saying matched the reports from last night.

But of course they would, Ginoza thought. He closed his eyes for a moment. With the lack of witnesses, the police reports came from his word of mouth only.

"Inspector Ginoza…?" Mitsurugi said. Ginoza had remained quiet too long. He quickly recovered hoping Mitsurugi wouldn't think he were dozing off.

"Yes. I'm still here." Ginoza replied, opening his eyes.

"So what now? I've finished saying all that I can remember. Is there any chance you'll catch that little shit?" Mitsurugi turned his head to face Ginoza's direction.

Ginoza looked back at the file before replying. "According to your testimony, the boy was with a friend when they had a fight. The friend left after he was pushed by the other boy-"

"Monster." Interrupted Mitsurugi. "That was no boy."

Ginoza frowned.

"Inspector?" Mitsurugi probed.

"Both of them looked to be still in high school." Ginoza continued. "The culprit wore a button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and carried a backpack. No embroideries of any sort on his clothing to identify him?"

Mitsurugi thought for a moment. "Not that I can remember…"

"I see." Ginoza said after a moment. "I'm reluctant to tell you this Mitsurugi-san, but with the lack of cameras and the lack of witnesses, it would be difficult to find the perpetrator. The description you've given was honestly, not in the least bit helpful. Anyone can change their clothes. Are there any physical features of his that you can remember?"

Mitsurugi's face fell as he thought.

"Young looking…," Mitsurugi raised an arm like he wanted to scratch his chin but remembering his situation, he put his hand down sheepishly. Instead, he tilted his head to the side like a giant dog. "I hate to admit it, but the kid was a good looking one if I recall. Dark hair and light coloured eyes. Can't remember what colour for the life of me though. Boyish and aloof looking - the type those girls always like; a pretty boy, I guess. The lights are pretty dim at the bar but I bet if I saw him I'd remember his face."

Ginoza nodded. "That's a start. And his friend?"

"Cute looking one." Mitsurugi chuckled. "Don't tell my wife this though. It was a long time ago that I...well." He coughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, a cute looking kid. Wore a hat so I can't really remember his hair all that much. A nice looking boy. Don't have any idea why he would be out with a kid like that though."

"So two boys, out a night and probably in high school. I will ask our technical analyst to look up different schools around the area and see if any of the boys fit the description. It will be difficult however, especially considering that you would not even be able to identify them at this point in time." Ginoza pushed his glasses up before putting his finger to the file again. "Speaking of which, Mitsurugi-san, your own hue seemed to have elevated about thirty points since the encounter. You had best look into therapy quickly before you need to be incarcerated."

Mitsurugi clicked his tongue at Ginoza's last statement. "Damn kid. First he gets me into this mess, now I can't even see and my hue...the numbers are so high. I don't want this. The kid, what are his parents thinking? How could they raise such a little monster?"

"Excuse me, Mitsurugi-san?"

"Shouldn't even matter anyways. Parents can't teach such bad behaviour. How is it possible that this kid hasn't alerted a street scanner yet? Boys have to take care of themselves. Even if his parents are negligent, shouldn't he be able to raise himself at least?"

"A negligent parent could influence a lot of factors in a child's development." Ginoza said. He turned his head to look at the door he entered from. "Disappointment goes both ways when it comes to a parent and child."

"Sure, Inspector." Mitsurugi scoffed. "Can't say I'd ever want a kid like that. Probably send him away - ask for a new one."

Ginoza closed the file in his hand. The bartender was growing increasingly boarish and irritable. "Thank you for your time, Mitsurugi-san. I'll take a look into your case and do as much as I possibly can. Please recover quickly and look into therapy for your hue." Ginoza began walking towards the door, the sound of his shoes clicking on the tiles alerted Mitsurugi to his leaving.

Mitsurugi started to laugh. "You seem kind of cold Inspector. Did I strike a nerve or something? It doesn't matter how that kid grew up, the way he is now he should be rid of society just like all the latent criminals out there. It's already too late for a little shit like that!"

Ginoza turned back, his eyes staring down at the bartender seated in the hospital bed. His feet stopped right beside the hospital bed and the file at his side.

"Speaking of which, Mitsurugi-san." Ginoza said. "What business do you have serving minors alcohol in your bar? Do you think you are exempt from the law?"

"Oi Inspector, why are you turning this around here? Don't you remember, I'm the victim here!"

"It is still illegal to serve underaged boys alcohol, Mitsurugi-san. Or did the trauma erase that part of your memory as well?"

"I…"

"You should expect a fine for serving alcohol to minors, Mitsurugi-san." Ginoza crossed his arms and was about to leave before Mitsurugi slammed a bandaged hand on his bed railing.

"Oi! I'm the one in the bandages. I was the one beaten last night. I am the one in here blind! Or are you the blind one here, Inspector? However you may feel, I'm clearly the victim in this mess! You want another witness? I remember, there was one more man in the bar. I heard his voice!"

"You testified that his friend left the bar earlier." Ginoza said, narrowing his eyes.

"Not his friend, another man. He was there later, talking to the kid."

"Rather convenient, mentioning him now."

"Like I said, I just remembered! Find the man and he can testify!" Mitsurugi bellowed. "I'm telling the truth. There was another man there. Find him and make him testify!"

"Installing cameras would've been a good idea, Mitsurugi-san - it being the law and everything." Ginoza answered. "We'll do what we can. In the mean time, expect another write up sent your way."

"Fine fine! Write me up for serving alcohol to minors! Write me up for not having cameras installed! Just find the kid!" Mitsurugi's face was red from screaming. His heart monitor had started beeping erratically and Ginoza could hear a nurse's footsteps rushing towards them.

"Thank you, Mitsurugi-san. This interview is over." Ginoza turned and left the hospital room. He was glad Mitsurugi did not try to stop him. That interview was particularly draining. The door opened for him and he quickly turned the corner before the nurse spotted him. He stepped to the side and leaned on the wall, gathering himself for a moment and closing his eyes.

Two young boys, a single man, and a single witness being the victim, Ginoza thought. That was all this case has to go on.

He had not meant that he wanted to drop the case, no matter how much he didn't like the bartender but it did seem rather difficult. He would return to headquarters and pass along the description and the file to Shion. A minor being able to commit such a horrible act of violence would need to be stopped before his crimes escalated, he thought. Ginoza brushed himself off and pushed himself from the wall. He would make the way back by himself this time, thankfully. It was time to gather up the team.

* * *

A.N: Thank you for the follows and favourites. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I am very excited for the next chapter. Lots of love, and best of luck to those starting school ^.^ -r48.


End file.
